Kuzco's Ghost
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: Lately Kuzco has been hearing strange voices, weird noises and experiencing sudden drops in temperature, he's been stalked, but by who or what......?
1. The Horror's Begin

Disclaimer- I dinnae own Kuzco, Pacha or any of the other characters,  
neither do I own The Emperor's New Groove, it all belongs to Disney...  
Lucky bams... lol!  
  
I got the idea for this story when I was watching Britain's Most  
Haunted, which by the way is totally freaky! A must-watch if you're  
British! Anyways I was watching it and this dude was getting possessed  
by a spirit, it was amazing! And suddenly a river of inspiration flowed  
into my small brain! And now you see before you the result of the  
inspiration over-flow!   
  
Oh and by the by, some people will think I'm thinking everyone is thick  
as hell but not many people actually know that the 'Theme Song Guy' is  
actually Tom Jones who is Welsh! Just wanted to point that out, sorry to  
slow your down, please continue.... lol....  
  
Kuzco's Ghost...  
  
"KUZCO!" mysterious voices sang.  
  
"He's the king of the world!" a strong Welsh accented voice cried.  
  
"KUUUUZZZZZCCCCOOOO!"  
  
"He's the coolest dude in the nation!" he continued, "YEAH!"  
  
Kuzco grinned happily although quietly gasping as the exhaustion of  
dancing skilfully was starting to affect him, "Thanks theme song guy!  
Same time tomorrow?"  
  
The small afro-cut man flashed his bright white teeth and held a thumb  
up, "No probs your highness! Bye!"  
  
Kuzco nodded and waved as 'Theme song guy' exited the palace.  
  
Phew he sighed exhausted.  
  
He clicked his fingers and Zida appeared by his side, "Zida, when will  
dinner be ready?"  
  
Zida looked at her watch, (hey Chicha has a oven why can't Zida have a  
watch?)  
  
"30minutes your highness," she answered.  
  
"Good," he paused as he sorted a few stray hairs away from his face,  
"I'm going for a quick wash then, my hair's starting to feel dirty."  
  
Zida bowed as Kuzco made his way down the corridor and around the corner  
out of site.  
  
She shook her head He just had a wash this morning! She sighed and  
walked off to the kitchen.

"Da da da dum," Kuzco sang happily, "I'm the king of the world! Damn  
right!" he cheered.  
  
He skipped down the corridor happily, his robe trail following behind.  
  
He turned a corner and looked down the hallway infront of him, there  
were no windows down the corridor meaning it was quite dark, but he  
shrugged it off and continued skipping along, his mind elsewhere.  
  
Suddenly Kuzco stopped in mid-skip, he paused and looked around  
curiously, the hall seemed to be darker than it was a moment ago.  
  
He suddenly had the urge to walk forwards a few steps, unsure why he  
shook his head in disagreement and tried to fight the urges, but he  
finally ignored the little voice in his head telling him to turn back  
and stepped forward slowly.  
  
He continued along, walking slowly, looking around in confusion and with  
slight fear.  
  
As he ambled down the hallway, it seemed to get ever so slightly colder,  
suddenly a cold chill ran up his spine making him shiver, he couldn't  
tell whether it was the surrounding area that was going down in  
temperature or whether it was just him...  
  
He was really starting to get scared, which was very hard for a Emperor  
to admit, as Kuzco had always believed he was scared of nothing because  
he had royal blood flowing in him, and of course it wouldn't be right if  
someone with such a high rank was scared so easily, that would just make  
him seem normal which he wouldn't want, would he?  
  
He frowned and clenched his fists Will you just calm down! He thought to  
himself, It's just a quick drop in temperature!  
  
He bit his lip and decided to continue down the corridor with a much  
quicker pace, when suddenly he heard something.  
  
"Help me..."  
  
Kuzco widened his eyes and spun around looking behind him... Nothing was  
there...  
  
"Okay this has got to be the freakish thing..." he raised an eyebrow and  
gulped worriedly.  
  
The cold was starting to affect him again so he held his arms close to  
his chest, and lowered his head, looking around cautiously.  
  
"Help me..."  
  
He spun around the opposite way, yet there was still nothing there.  
  
"Hey? Zida? You there, man?" Kuzco called in an attempt to reassure  
himself.  
  
There was no reply...  
  
He stood there motionless, eyes wide with fear...  
  
Thump Thump  
  
"Kuzco!" a voice called.  
  
Kuzco just about jumped through the roof, he spun around, (again,) and  
spotted his good friend Pacha standing at the bottom of the corridor,  
the light hitting the side of his face showing his kind smile.  
  
"Aw! Geez! Pacha, you scared the living daylights outta me!" Kuzco  
sighed relieved.  
  
Pacha blinked, "Oh... Sorry, didn't mean too."  
  
Kuzco smiled sweetly and shrugged it off, "It's alright."  
  
Pacha nodded, "Good."  
  
"Why are you here anyway?" Kuzco questioned curiously.  
  
"I just came to ask you something, if you don't mind?" Pacha asked.  
  
"Oh, em, sure," Kuzco nodded.  
  
He made his way down the corridor, and after what seemed hours he  
reached Pacha, "Em, you go ahead."  
  
Pacha nodded and walked on ahead.  
  
Kuzco looked down at the corridor he was once in, he shuddered as he  
tried to forget what had just happened to him, the voice still echoing  
in his head, "Help me..." 


	2. Ghostley Going Ons!

Disclaimer- I don't own Kuzco, Pacha, Tipo, Chaca or Xand, I do own Zida, she's my character.   
  
This chapter was inspired from another episode of 'Britain Most Haunted...', which I watched a wee while ago. It was from when the group off the programme hear scary ghost footsteps, which are actually the best-recorded Ghost footsteps ever! It was real creepy! So I just had to put it in my story!   
  
Oh and by the by, the light thingy is actually called an Orb, that's like a ghost's heart, it floats around when a ghost is in the area, just so you know...  
  
I hope you like it! Please review, thanks!  
  
"Sure, that would be fine," Kuzco nodded happily.  
  
"You sure? It's no problem is it?" Pacha questioned.  
  
"No way! It's fine! It gives you and Chicha a chance to have a break and it gives me a chance to play with little Xand! And it would probably be my first time babysitting, I think.... Yeah, yeah it would," Kuzco thought back.  
  
Pacha smiled kindly, "Good. Thank you."  
  
"No prob!" Kuzco nodded proudly.  
  
"When are you going out?" Kuzco asked.  
  
"In a few hours," Pacha answered.  
  
Kuzco nodded, "Righty, well I'll send a chariot for the kids in a hour then, is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah perfect," Pacha nodded happily.  
  
Kuzco clicked his fingers quickly and Zida appeared by his side, "Prepare a chariot for carrying three children, one a baby meaning you'll need to bring a Nanny to care for them on the journey."  
  
Zida bowed, "Yes your highness."  
  
Kuzco turned back to Pacha, "Ever rode with style?"  
  
Pacha raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so."  
  
"Oh and give Pacha a ride home in a nice chariot too," Kuzco commanded.  
  
Zida bowed and ran off towards the chariot room.  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
"I wanted too," Kuzco smiled confidently.  
  
Pacha shrugged and nodded, "Fair enough."  
  
"Hey you two!" Kuzco greeted the two hyper children gladly.  
  
"Kuzco!" Tipo and Chaca cheered happily in unison.  
  
Kuzco laughed happily as the children jumped onto his shoulders.  
  
Suddenly the voice of a baby giggling filled the air.  
  
Kuzco smiled kindly as baby Xand was carried by a Nanny up towards him.  
  
"What would you like me to do with him, your highness?" the Nanny questioned.  
  
"Um, take him through to the play room, please, we'll be through soon," Kuzco ordered.  
  
The Nanny bowed and continued on her way up to Playroom.  
  
"Play room!" Tipo cried excitedly, jumping up and down on Kuzco's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah! Wanna go there?" Kuzco asked playfully.  
  
"Yeah!" Tipo and Chaca cheered in unison.  
  
"Good, but first are you both fully fed?" Kuzco asked.  
  
Chaca nodded, "Yeah Daddy gave us our dinner before we left!"  
  
"Great!" Kuzco smiled happily, "Let's go to the Playroom then!"  
  
"Yay!" the children cheered.  
  
Kuzco carried the kids up the stairs and along the corridors of his glorious palace.  
  
"Wow, I never knew you lived in such a big house Kuzco," Tipo said amazed as he gazed around the golden haven.  
  
Kuzco smiled, "Yeah, it's alright."  
  
"Isn't it ever lonely?" Chaca questioned.  
  
Kuzco raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Not really. I have a servant or a guard in nearly every room and at each wing of the palace."  
  
Chaca nodded but still have a look of worry on her face.  
  
Tipo sensed his sister's worry and agreed with her so he spoke for her, "Isn't it ever scary?"  
  
Kuzco hesitated and slowed his pace, "Well..." he looked at the children, "It can be but when I'm with my friends like your dad then it's alright," he smiled sweetly.  
  
Chaca and Tipo smiled back happily.  
  
Finally the trio had reached the playroom.  
  
Tipo and Chaca grinned excitedly and quickly jumped off Kuzco, running over to the climbing frame area.  
  
Kuzco smiled as he watched the kids play along happily, and beside them in the baby's area Xand was sitting peacefully playing with a couple of blocks.  
  
"Your highness?" the Nanny waited for her next instructions.  
  
"Um, take a break, I'll stay with the kids," Kuzco ordered kindly.  
  
The Nanny widened her mouth happily, "Oh! Thank you, your highness!" she curtsied as she ran out the Playroom happily.  
  
Kuzco raised an eyebrow, "O-kay..."  
  
He found a seat and dragged it over next to the kids where he sat down moving about until he was sure he was fully comfortable.  
  
Kuzco stayed there for the next while as he watched the children play happily...  
  
"So then he huffed and he puffed and he said 'I'll blow your house down!'" Kuzco read the popular children's tale to the three kids, "And suddenly the wooden house fell apart. The pig ran to his friend's house hoping for help from the big scary wolf."  
  
Chaca and Tipo listening attentively while Xand sucked his thumb, with an expression of slight confusion of his cute little face.  
  
"The wolf warned the pigs that he'd do it again but-"  
  
Suddenly Kuzco was cut off, when he thought he heard something.  
  
Chaca and Tipo looked at Kuzco worriedly, "Is something wrong Kuzco?" Chaca questioned.  
  
"Um," Kuzco listened hard but he could hear nothing, "Nope, just imaging things," he smiled, "Now where was I?"  
  
"Kuzco!" Tipo jumped up and down, "It's getting dark and scary! Can you light a candle please? I don't like the dark!"  
  
"Neither does Xand," Chaca added.  
  
"Okay," Kuzco nodded as he slowly got up off his chair and made his way over to the opposite side of the room which was wear the candles were kept in a small cupboard.  
  
Suddenly just as Kuzco had his back turned while he searched through the cupboard a little flying light appeared.  
  
Chaca and Tipo widened their eyes in fear as they watched the light fly about behind Kuzco. It floated about as if it were being guided by the wind.  
  
It flew over to the kids, where it spun around Xand several times.  
  
Tipo and Chaca shivered as they both suddenly felt slightly colder.  
  
Tipo frowned and quickly ran over to help his baby brother, he tried to grab the light and called out, "Kuzco!"  
  
Kuzco turned around curiously and spotted Tipo waving away a strange floating light, which was, floating around baby Xand.  
  
Suddenly Tipo reached out and captured it when suddenly he was thrown back! He landed on his sister, both hitting the ground hard.  
  
The light flew out his hand and quickly floated over to Kuzco.  
  
"Tipo!" Kuzco cried worriedly.  
  
The light spun circles around Kuzco, confusing him making him wobble from side-to-side.  
  
When suddenly it floated out the room, down the corridor. Kuzco speedily chased after it.  
  
He ran into the hallway and looked around curiously, it was dark as there were no candles lit and it was pitch dark outside, the strange light was gone and Kuzco suddenly felt like he had been here before.  
  
Kuzco remembered the last time he was in a dark corridor, it was when he had heard the strange voice...  
  
Chaca and Tipo ran after Kuzco, Chaca carrying Xand, all three kids petrified, unknowing to what was going on.  
  
"What's happening Kuzco?" Tipo questioned terrified.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Kuzco looked around in confusion.  
  
Suddenly the group heard something...  
  
Thump.... Thump.... Thump...  
  
It was footsteps...  
  
Kuzco widened his eyes terrified, he had no idea who it could be as they were in a part of the palace which had no floors above it, all there was, was a roof. Also he had neither servants nor guards assigned to this area... The only people that should have been there were Kuzco, Chaca, Tipo and Xand, no one else....  
  
Thump.... Thump.... Thump...  
  
Chaca started to cry, scared, the kids had obviously realised that Kuzco didn't know who was making the sound either, and if he didn't know then it couldn't be good... Kuzco frowned and bit his lip, he clenched his fists and closed his eyes as he listened as hard as he could to the footsteps and where they could be emanating from...  
  
"Help me..." a voice whispered.  
  
Kuzco's eyes flew open and he quickly spun around, he picked up Chaca who was still holding Xand and Tipo, he started to run out the area as fast as he could, making his way to a more public place.  
  
He burst into the great hall where most servants or guards were most the time.  
  
Zida turned around surprised, "Your highness?" she ran up to Kuzco.  
  
"Zida have the Playroom cut off from the rest of the building, post guards all around the area, make sure no one can get in or out!" he ordered.  
  
"But your highness-" Zida was about to complain when Kuzco blew at her.  
  
"JUST DO IT!" he cried angrily.  
  
Zida widened her eyes, something seriously was wrong, she'd never seen the Emperor so angry, she looked at the kids who were all crying.  
  
She nodded and clicked her fingers, "Guards, surround the play room, do as the Emperor said!"  
  
Twenty odd guards nodded in obedience and quickly ran off on their way to the Playroom.  
  
Kuzco sighed and looked at the kids, "Hey, don't worry, it's all over, kay? Everything's fine again."  
  
Chaca wiped the tears away from her eyes and smiled, "Okay..."  
  
Tipo looked up at Kuzco, "You sure?"  
  
"I hope..." Kuzco looked out blankly... 


	3. Kuzco Gets Possessed

Disclaimer- I don't own Kuzco or Pacha, they belong to Disney, Alrighty? Good!   
  
I apologise for taking so long to post this chapter but I've had a lot to do lately, but hey, look on the bright side, I get my Summer Holidays in two weeks! Meaning I'll be able to update everyday!   
  
"Have you seen anything?" Kuzco questioned.  
  
A guard bowed as he ran up to the Emperor, "No, there has been no reports of unusual activity your highness."  
  
Kuzco frowned and folded his arms, This is so weird...  
  
Kuzco nodded, "Keep the area surrounded I don't want anyone or anything to be missed!"  
  
The guard bowed as he ran off to obey Kuzco's order.  
  
Kuzco placed a hand on his chin, I don't get it... What's going on here...?  
  
"Kuzco!" a low voice called.  
  
Kuzco spun around in the direction of the voice calling him, it was Pacha!  
  
"Pacha!" Kuzco ran over to his friend, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"When we returned last night the kids were terrified! They said that something was trying to hurt you! Are you okay? What's going on?" Pacha questioned worriedly.  
  
Kuzco looked around and noticed guards staring in their direction listening to Pacha's worries.  
  
Kuzco frowned and spun around, "Come on, this definitely isn't the place to talk about it..."  
  
Pacha watched as Kuzco walked ahead of him, starting up the stairs towards one of the spare rooms.  
  
Kuzco looked back and swung his hand about motioning to Pacha for him to follow him.  
  
Pacha nodded and chased after his friend...  
  
"What's going on here, Kuzco?" Pacha questioned as he entered the room.  
  
Kuzco gently shut the door behind him, he had chosen a room that had no guards in it, so that no one could hear their conversation.  
  
He sighed as he leaned against the door, his back to Pacha, "It's complicated..."  
  
"How?" Pacha continued.  
  
"What I'm about to tell you... You can't tell anyone else..." Kuzco turned around to face Pacha.  
  
Pacha looked at Kuzco seriously, then after a few moments of silence, nodded slowly.  
  
"It all started when I went down this corridor... It was dark... And something was right..." Kuzco was suddenly cut off.  
  
"What corridor?" Pacha asked curiously.  
  
"The corridor leading to my bathing rooms on the second floor," Kuzco replied as Pacha nodded understandingly.  
  
"When I was there, it went cold... It was so weird... It felt like I was trapped or something... Then I heard a voice..." Kuzco paused, "Yesterday, your kids and I were in the play room when I noticed some kind of light. It was like it was trying to harm the kids so I tried to get rid of it, but the light quickly exited the room so I followed after it... And when I got outside I heard the same voice again..."  
  
Pacha looked at Kuzco sympathetically, "What did the voice say?"  
  
Kuzco looked up at Pacha then back down at the ground, "Each time it said the same thing, 'Help me.'"  
  
Pacha frowned as he clenched his hand into a fist, "Take me there, to the corridor..."  
  
Kuzco looked at his friend with confusion then nodded in agreement as the pair left the room and made their way down to the second floor.  
  
"This is it," Kuzco pointed down the corridor he was once in a while ago.  
  
"But isn't this where I-" Pacha raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kuzco nodded as he cut in, "Yip."  
  
"It just seems so quiet here though," Pacha looked down the corridor, raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought," Kuzco smirked.  
  
The duo stood motionless for a few moments, the corridor filled with silence...  
  
"Hey Pacha," Kuzco paused, "I'm sorry for scaring the kids..."  
  
Pacha smiled kindly, "Don't be, it wasn't you who scared them, was it?"  
  
Kuzco shook his head slowly, "No."  
  
"Well, there we go then!" Pacha smiled happily.  
  
Kuzco blinked in confusion then smiled, "You're a great friend Pacha."  
  
Suddenly a strong breeze pasted the two.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Kuzco questioned worriedly.  
  
"Uh-huh," Pacha nodded in agreement.  
  
Just at that moment, Kuzco felt himself being hit on the back. He fell forwards and landed on the ground painfully.  
  
"Kuzco!" Pacha cried as he ran over to his friend, "Are you okay?" Pacha asked caringly.  
  
"I'm not sure..." he paused, "What was that?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Pacha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What hit me?" Kuzco questioned.  
  
"Nothing hit you, you tripped," Pacha replied, looking at Kuzco as if he were as thick as a brick.  
  
Kuzco frowned, "I think I'd know if I tripped or whether I was hit, and I was hit!"  
  
Pacha looked down at Kuzco with confusion when suddenly...  
  
"Help me..."  
  
Kuzco's eyes widened, "That's the voice..."  
  
Pacha looked around curiously, "Who said that?" he demanded.  
  
Suddenly Kuzco closed his eyes as he fell unconscious.  
  
"Kuzco! Are you okay? Your highness!?!" Pacha cried worriedly.  
  
Pacha stood up quickly, and looked around, Who said that? He wondered.  
  
Just at that moment Kuzco stood up.  
  
Pacha smiled thankfully, "You're okay! How do you feel?"  
  
Kuzco didn't reply, he just stood motionless; his head lowered meaning Pacha couldn't see Kuzco's eyes as they were covered by the shadow from his crown.  
  
"Kuzco?" Pacha questioned as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Leave this place..." Kuzco replied in a low voice.  
  
"What?" Pacha looked at his younger friend weirdly, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Just then, Kuzco raised his head, "Leave...."  
  
Pacha's eyes widened as he looked into Kuzco's eyes, they were dark and empty...  
  
"Leave now," he repeated, "Everyone must leave now..."  
  
"Who are you?" Pacha asked as he backed off a few steps, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to leave..." he answered in the same low and eerie tone as before.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because if you don't..." suddenly a evil smile appeared on Kuzco's face, "Then you're little friend here, will not last long..."  
  
Pacha gasped, "What are you talking about!?!"  
  
"Leave... Now..." Kuzco said once more when suddenly he fell forwards.  
  
Pacha quickly caught his friend, "Kuzco?"  
  
Kuzco weakly opened his eyes, they had his usual happy shine in them again, "Pacha?" he said weakly when suddenly he fell unconscious again.  
  
Pacha gritted his teeth then looked down the corridor... 


	4. Kuzco Isn't Himself

Disclaimer- I don't own Kuzco or Pacha they belong to Disney. _But _I do own Zida! As she is one of my characters, that I created!   
  
Just so you know, Kuzco is meant to act out of character in the chapter, so please don't review saying he seemed a little OOC, he's _meant _too, okay?  
  
Oh and this might be the last Chapter up for the next couple of weeks, because I'm going to put this story and The Lonely Road to El Dorado on hold as I try to update my other stories, Kuzco the Peasant and Kuzco's the Name, being Emperor's the Game! Look at my profile for all the updates of my stories!   
  
Please enjoy....

* * *

"I can't see anything in here about a death, no royal deaths whatsoever, well mysterious ones anyway," Kuzco blinked in confusion as he read through the many books of death records within the palace.  
  
Pacha nodded, "There are many servant, guard, worker and cook deaths but no actual royal deaths..."'  
  
Kuzco sighed and dropped the book he was looking through onto his lap, he was exhausted and was starting to gain a headache from the amount of reading, he rubbed his temples as he tried to rid himself of the painful migraine.  
  
"Are you still weak?" Pacha asked with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
Since the 'experience' Kuzco had been put through, he had been a lot weaker and sometimes he even suddenly fell unconscious.  
  
Kuzco nodded slowly, "Yeah but don't worry about it! In a couple of days I'll be groovin' and movin' all over again!"  
  
Pacha smiled happily, "You better be. You know it's kind of scary to see you in your current state."  
  
Kuzco chuckled, "Uh, geez, thanks man!"  
  
The pair both smirked in amusement when just at that moment Zida burst into the room.  
  
"Your highness," she curtsied as she walked up to the Emperor.  
  
"Yes Zida?" Kuzco raised an eyebrow.  
  
Zida slowly sat down by the Emperor as she flicked her long black hair behind her ear; she kneeled down and placed a book against her legs.  
  
"Look here," she pointed her finger down at a name and some other details.  
  
Kuzco edged over closer to Zida and looked down at what she was pointing at, he read it out aloud, "Emperor Azka," Kuzco paused as he thought back.  
  
"Who's he?" Pacha questioned curiously.  
  
Zida was also wondering the same thing so she looked at Kuzco expectantly.  
  
Kuzco looked down at the ground as he tried to think of whom that could be.  
  
Pacha and Zida both waited patiently realising that Kuzco had to think quite hard to remember who this person was.  
  
"I think he was my great great grandfather, but I'm not totally sure," he shrugged it off as he continued to read the rest of the details, "Emperor Azka, died of a strange illness, which slowly cut the circulation off to different parts of his body.... Do you think it could be him?"  
  
Pacha shrugged unsurely.  
  
Zida shook her head, "From what I remember of all the stories my grandfather used to tell me that his father told him, I'm pretty sure Emperor Azka was a very good ruler. Apparently he was really in touch with the peasants, he always let them say a lot in the country's law and how it was to be run and so on so fourth."  
  
"But that's the only royal death which has a _slight _bit of mystery to it!" Kuzco cried as he jumped up to his feet.  
  
Zida and Pacha looked up at the Emperor both surprised.  
  
Kuzco growled in anger, "I can't take this! I don't want a loose ghost, spirit or whatever roaming around my palace! This is **my **palace! And no ghost is going to scare me out of it! We have to discover what it wants and get rid of it!" he clicked his fingers and a guard burst into the room.  
  
"Get the best warriors in the kingdom!" Kuzco ordered sternly.  
  
"Yes your highness!" the guard bowed.  
  
"No wait!" Zida shouted making the guard stop in his tracks.  
  
"Are you going to go against **my **wishes?" Kuzco shouted at the guard.  
  
Zida frowned, "Kuzco!"  
  
Kuzco's eyes widened as he realised what Zida just called him, he was about to answer back when Zida stopped him.  
  
She waved her hands about as if to say 'I don't care what you have to say,' she frowned, "Kuzco! You aren't serious, are you? This isn't like you! Normally you would be all chilled and relaxed about this kind of thing? But you aren't... And I know why... That possession has obviously affected your judgement!" she cried as she held a fist up in mid-air, "And I suggest you give in and let me take over."  
  
Kuzco's eyes and mouth both flew open, "Y-y-you want to take over me!?! You can't do that! I'm the Emperor!"  
  
"Yes you may be, but one of the main laws is that fact that if the Emperor or Empress is believed to be ill or unable to do his duties properly then the current advisor can take command! And I am!" she cried, "And I relieve you of your duties!"  
  
Kuzco stood speechless; he was horrified, how could someone over-throw him? He was the Emperor! He was the ruler of the World!  
  
_This isn't possible... _Kuzco thought to himself then suddenly he stopped, "Wait, I wouldn't say something like that...?"  
  
Pacha and Zida blinked in confusion, "Eh?"  
  
Kuzco frowned in confusion, "Wait, I... What's going on? I don't understand... I..."  
  
"Kuzco, look, something's happened to you," Zida placed her hands on his shoulders, "Whoever or whatever that was that took over your body, it's poisoned your mind... You can't think clearly..."  
  
Kuzco looked at Zida then down at Pacha, "I can still feel _it _in me..." just at that moment his eyes slowly closed and he felt his knees give way as he started to fall over sideways.  
  
Pacha quickly caught him and looked up at Zida, "This is serious... We need to get rid of that ghost and get Kuzco back to himself!"  
  
Zida nodded in agreement, "Guards!"  
  
The same guard from a few moments ago and several other ones ran up to Zida, "Take the Emperor to his chamber!" she looked down at Pacha, "I guess I'll have to take care of the kingdom while Kuzco's down, but you have to keep searching, try and find something, anything that can help us discover what's going on in this palace!"  
  
Pacha nodded, as the guards gently picked Kuzco up and carried him towards his chamber, "I'll try..." 


	5. Emperor Azka's Father?

Disclaimer- I don't own Kuzco or Pacha they belong to Disney. _But_ I do own Zida! As she is one of my characters, that I created!

Okay, I have to apologise for the amount of time it took to put this Chapter up, for one I had no Internet for seven or so weeks then for two I lost most of the data on my Laptop!! Luckily, I managed to get it all back again! phew But once again I apologise....

Hopefully the following Chapter won't take as long to post, lol!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love you all! bursts out crying with joy

"What should be done about this, your grace?" a servant questioned worriedly.

Zida frowned unsurely, then bit her lip, "I, well, I guess you should give them what they desire..."

"Your grace! The peasants are asking for lower taxes! This is very serious!" the servant screamed at Zida.

Zida shrugged, "I... I, don't... Wait..." a idea formed in Zida's head, "What do _you_ propose we do?"

The servant blinked in surprise, "Well, I guess you could offer them more money towards farming materials _through_ the taxes, or something?"

"Perfect!" Zida clapped her hands together, "That'll do!"

The servant widened his eyes in disbelief, "If you wish, your grace..." he walked off slowly, as he exited the hall.

Just at that moment, Pacha entered the hall.

Zida ran down the steps down to Pacha, "How's Kuzco?"

"I think he's getting worse, he keeps saying stuff in his sleep," Pacha replied.

"What kinda 'stuff'?" Zida questioned curiously.

"Just odd bits like, 'it's time to leave' and 'I have to escape'," Pacha shook his head, "I don't know, it's all mixed up, _he's_ pretty mixed up..."

"So, you're saying, if we don't figure out what's happening soon, then we could lose Kuzco altogether?" Zida asked worriedly.

Pacha looked at Zida sadly.

Zida looked down at the ground sadly, "We have to get back to searching through all those records!" she sighed in exhaustion, "But I just can't seem to get a break! There's always something that needs sorting or signed, uh! I don't understand! Kuzco made it look so easy!"

"Yeah, well, he does his work with pride, and style," Pacha smirked.

"And with a little groove too!" Zida added.

The pair laughed happily, when suddenly one of the servants burst into the hall.

"Your grace!" the servant cried.

"Yes?" Zida raised an eyebrow.

"It's the Emperor..." the servant replied.

Zida and Pacha looked at each other, then back at the servant.

"Leave..." Kuzco said in a low voice.

"This is, just like before," Pacha stuttered, as he gazed down at the young adult.

"What do you mean?" Zida questioned.

"A day or so ago, he was like this, I think he was in a trance or something I'm not sure, all I know is that it was _not_ Kuzco talking..." Pacha frowned at the impostor using Kuzco's body.

"You mean the evil thing that's haunting this place is **inside** Kuzco!?" Zida cried in pure disbelief.

"I think so...." Pacha nodded slowly.

Zida looked back down at the Former-Emperor, his eyes had lost their usual happy confident shine, now they were dark, they looked like two plain brown slates, as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Kuzco? Kuzco, can you hear me?" Zida questioned, she didn't want to admit it but she was terrified, terrified for the kingdom, terrified for all the palace, terrified for Kuzco...

Tears started to brim Zida's eyes, but she blinked several times in an attempt to get rid of them, but eventually she couldn't hold them back anymore....

She closed her eyes as she gave in to the on-coming tears that flowed down her cheeks.

Pacha immediately noticed Zida crying and wrapped his arm around her, "Oh, hey, hey, don't worry, everything will be alright... Kuzco will get better, I know it!"

"Oh... I hope you're right Pacha... I hope you're right...." Zida sobbed, turning her vision away from Kuzco, she couldn't bear to see Kuzco so weak, she couldn't bear to see him being used...

Suddenly a flashback formed in Zida's head.

Flash back

"Look here," she pointed her finger down at a name and some other details.

Kuzco edged over closer to Zida and looked down at what she was pointing at, he read it out aloud, "Emperor Azka," Kuzco paused as he thought back.

"Who's he?" Pacha questioned curiously.

Zida was also wondering the same thing so she looked at Kuzco expectantly.

Kuzco looked down at the ground as he tried to think of whom that could be.

Pacha and Zida both waited patiently realising that Kuzco had to think quite hard to remember who this person was.

"I think he was my great great grandfather, but I'm not totally sure," he shrugged it off as he continued to read the rest of the details, "Emperor Azka, died of a strange illness, which slowly cut the circulation off to different parts of his body.... Do you think it could be him?"

Pacha shrugged unsurely.

Zida shook her head, "From what I remember of all the stories my grandfather used to tell me that his father told him, I'm pretty sure Emperor Azka was a very good ruler. Apparently he was really in touch with the peasants, he always let them say a lot in the country's law and how it was to be run and so on so fourth."

As Kuzco started to shout, Zida thought to herself for a moment, _Wasn't Emperor Azka's father supposed to be really horrible? But he isn't registered-_

Suddenly Kuzco's yelling cut her off...

End Flash back

"Wait! Emperor Azka!" Zida remembered something.

"Yeah, we inquired about him, like you said before he was a good man and apparently died of a strange disease, that's all, now please try to calm down Zida," Pacha replied as he patted her on the back.

"No, wait, Emperor Azka... He was the earliest Emperor registered!" Zida exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but where are going with this?" Pacha raised an eyebrow.

"Emperor Azka was the first Emperor to be registered, all the Emperor's before him were never registered because it really hadn't been thought of so long ago!" she paused, "And I'm pretty sure I remember a story my grandfather once told me, he said that Emperor Azka was a great man, like I said earlier, but his father wasn't exactly the greatest role model."

Pacha raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Emperor Azka's father was apparently supposed to be quite a evil man, he never cared for anyone besides himself, he would do anything to get what he wanted, which is precisely why Emperor Azka was good, he hated seeing his father being so mean and evil so he believed that if he did good deeds when he was ruler then he could save his father's soul!" Zida explained quickly.

"So, you think this ghost that's haunting the palace could be the father of Emperor Azka?" Pacha questioned.

"It's a guess!" Zida replied.

"Well, I'm all for it!" Pacha nodded and held a thumb up, "So, what should we do?"

"Well, I guess, we'll have to get research on him, anything you can find!" Zida ordered.

Pacha nodded, "Yes, your grace!"

"And I'll-" suddenly Zida was cut off.

"And you'll watch over Kuzco," Pacha ordered.

"Huh?" Zida spun around, giving Pacha a questioning look.

"Look, I can do all the research, but you have to look after the kingdom and look after Kuzco," Pacha motioned towards the now-sleeping Kuzco.

Zida looked down at Kuzco then back up at Pacha, she thought about it for a moment then nodded, "Okay!"


	6. Emperor Zen?

Disclaimer- I don't own Kuzco or Pacha they belong to Disney. _But_ I do own Zida! As she is one of my characters, that I created!

Told ya I wouldn't take long to put this Chapter up!

This Chapter is kinda simple, Pacha has managed to widdle down the possibilities of whom the ghost could be down to... Well, you'll just have to read and find out, won't cha?

Hope you enjoy this Chapter, please read and review all!

* * *

Pacha sighed heavily as he furrowed his brow, _This is hard work, all this researching... What's it been? Two hours? And I still don't have a thing..._ He sighed once again.

He read over a very old script, it was about Emperor Zen's death, (Emperor Zen is Emperor Azka's father,) he had read it six times so far, each time hoping something helpful or interesting might pop up, but as expected, nothing ever did.

The script read:-

_Emperor Zen died of simple old age, he died at the age of 45, his son, Emperor Azka then took over as ruler of Peru._

_Although, the Emperor's death was a tragedy, many of the peasants and even some of the nobles were quite thankful of his death... Emperor Zen had killed over, it is believed, twenty thousand peasants, many for what seemed as crimes they obviously did not commit, some were killed just as a cruel enjoyment for the Emperor..._

_But, the new ruler, Emperor Azka, promises to treat each and every peasant with care, to be in touch with the people and their needs. He promises to go the opposite way from his father's way of ruling, he promises to make this a good country..._

"A good country..." Pacha said quietly, as he decided to read the script over one **final** last time.

Suddenly, he spotted something, "Wait a sec... Twenty thousand deaths? Crimes people did not commit? Cruel enjoyment?"

Pacha was starting to put two and two together, he knew births were currently not registered at this time, but he knew deaths for crimes or anything like that, certainly _would_ be registered!

Pacha jumped to his feet and started to search for any records whatsoever of deaths during Emperor Zen's reign.

"There must be something!" Pacha cried desperately as he started to throw books and old scripts to the ground, seriously not caring what condition they were in or what.

Then he found it... A record of all the deaths during Emperor Zen's reign...

He slowly and gently opened it, twenty thousand deaths? He could believe it! This thing was huge!! There were pages and page _filled_ with different names of people who had been sentenced too death.

Just at that moment, Zida burst into the library, "Anything new?" she questioned curiously, but secretly hiding the fact she was so desperate to find out what on earth was going on, and who the hell was doing this to Kuzco!

"Yup, I think I've figured it out," Pacha nodded, not taking his eyes off the page for a second.

Zida's face immediately brightened up, "Great! Who is it that's doing this? Is it Emperor Zen?"

Pacha shook his head, "No, I don't think it is the Emperor... I think it might be a peasant, trying to gain revenge for an unfair death..."

Zida nodded as she listened attentively, "I understand, so how many people are believed to be guilty for this?"

"Over twenty thousand..." Pacha replied, but with such a simple and casual voice.

"TWENTY THOUSAND!!!" Zida cried in disbelief, her eyes so wide they might even fall out!

Pacha nodded, still reading over every single name and why they were sentenced to death.

"OH MY GAWD!!!" she paused as she tried to calm herself down, she had started to hyperventilate and was trying to slow down her breathing, "Okay... So, you're telling me... There are twenty thousand possibilities?"

Pacha nodded, "Yup!"

"Well, how are we supposed to know which one is the ghost out of all that!?!" Zida questioned loudly, furious at the fact Pacha was acting so calm and casual about this.

"Well, I guess we could read over every single name, how they died and why they died, like I'm doing..." Pacha replied, then he suddenly snapped the book shut, making Zida jump in surprise, "Or we could try and talk to this spirit, and somehow manage to coax the name out of it?"

Zida blinked in surprise for a few moments, until a wicked smile passed her face, "I like the way you think Pacha..." then she paused, "B-but, what if it doesn't want to tell us anything?"

"Then we'll **make** it tell us!" Pacha grinned.

"But, how?" Zida raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's simple..." Pacha paused, as he started to lead Zida back up to Kuzco's room, where Kuzco was and the ghost that was haunting him....

* * *

Reviewers, please review, thanks!


End file.
